Over the last few years, there has been a significant increase in the number of electronic operations and activities, particularly online and mobile operations due to widespread use of smartphone, tablet computers, laptop computers and electronic computing devices in general. These developments have facilitated numerous methods for resource transfer and utilization. With the continued escalation of electronic operations, novel systems for processing non-finalized operation information of resources, monitoring resource transfers, and accelerating resource transfers based on the non-finalized information are desired.